deep_webfandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Web
It's a different domain from the internet that you know, using personal servers, that the sites are hosted on private networks that are not accessible to everyone. If you search for Deep Web on Google's image search page, the photo you will probably see is Iceberg ice. The webs there are best framed by this photo experts. This measurement is made because it has 960,000 dark net users. While 2-3 billion people can use the normal internet, this figure is about 1 million on the deep web side. The place that looks white is the area we visit, the deep web in the water. What could be there when there are so many people walking around in the white department? It's really intriguing, is not it? Why are not these sites being indexed by search engines like Google, Yahoo, Yandex, Bing that help me find everything? Why are not browsers like Google Chrome, Firefox, and Opera, which are famous for their speeds, unable to open these sites? The place that Google stops to work... You need customized browsers, operating systems, connection technologies to navigate the dark net. When you start searching the known web about Deep web, the first done will be the Tor Browser. With this browser, you are entering into a network communication that is possible to share data between P2P (peer-to-peer), ie two or more clients, thanks to the connection established on the Tor network. Using the Tor Browser, you do not trust your security in a way, but if you use this browser in your daily life, you can get rid of the possibility of being followed by special services, hacked items. Deep web can not be accessed with Google, Yahoo, Bing or other search engines. All sites showing in this world are included because they are not indexed by search engines - they are not shown in the search results. The reason for the non-indexation can be listed as the absence of user security, illegal contents, and so on. The Backside of the Web It would be absurd to give comparative figures about deep web with normal. For example, "the normal web is only 10%, while on the deep web this figure is about 90%.". Whenever you enter the deep web you will need to know a few terms and their meanings. If you have a habit of clicking on links that appear useful in forums or blogs, you will have to disable this habit there. Otherwise, there may be deep-seated viruses that are prepared by real hackers and can even crash your tor network. How to enter Deep Web? It is necessary to use special browsers to enter the deep web. Today, the most popular way is Tor Browser, as we have mentioned above. Once you've set up your browser, you can log in to the deep web. However, do not think that you will be able to access something like Google's standard internet usage in the next step. Tor will instantly change your location, at the same time you appear to have logged in from both Brazil and Switzerland, and you can protect your anonymity. This is the preferred architecture, such as VPN services. You can enter popular indexes known as Tor, but your access will be very limited. All sites have variable addresses with .onion extensions. In order to reach these sites, you have to reach certain list sites. Standard domains usually consist of domains with .onion and .clos extensions instead of standard URLs. (For example: http://udujmgcoqw6o4cp4.onion). You can see addresses such as onion.clos. The Wikipedia of Deep Web? You can enter the deep web's entrance door, the Hidden Wiki, to reach sites that you can only log in with. This is the first point that anyone who has ever wondered about this world and decided to enter is here. hiddenwiki.org contains information about the depths. Is it legal or illegal to enter to the Deep Web? Firstly, I am talking for the majority of the world. It may be different in your country. The answer is no. Usinng Tor or entering Deep Web is not illegal. You can use Tor Browser as not for Deep Web. But %95 of the deep web is illegal. So be careful. What will you see at the Deep Web? You may be a blogger or a forum moderator. You see, you can discuss the things you hear. Those who visit your site will read and learn about these writings. However in deep web, it is a lot different than that. Deep web surfing, search with .CLOS- .LLL- .ONION extensions, you can meet blogs and blogs that work in similar logic to the software of known web sites, but the topics that you see there are far beyond what you know. * Satanism * Torture, rape and killing streams by live stream channels. (a.k.a Gore Content) * Serial Killers * Teror groups and channels. * U.S.A citizenship (a.k.a Citizen Civilian) * Usable credit cards * How to make the strongest drug? * E-books that explains how to do bombs * Issues related to the illegal mobile phone, computer, TV, household goods purchases and receipt of purchased products * Sex slaves * Infiltration, management and routing actions on radio frequencies. * Doxbin * UFO * Deep Web tortures * Hacking I did not even feel the need to write about child pornography curiosity. Already in our daily lives such as LiveLeak, GoreGrish such items are possible to see such sites. The deep web, known as the name we call it, does not do anything other than serve the dark net environment for other purposes. Dark net can actually be thought of as a representation of freedom. BitCoin You can hear that this money type has reached $2-3 billion value. You need to pay a fee to review or finalize the topics mentioned in the above article. If you even accept the payement, you can not use bank transfer, credit cards or online credits at all. Silkroad is a good example for a marketplace on deep web. You can call it Dark Market. You will have to have Bitcoin money for every purchase you will make from this market. There are a lot of ways to get bitcoins, but we will talk about them later. 1 BTC to dolar translations depends on the offers (just like stock markets.You could use your Bitcoin to buy stuff or sell them to for Bitcoin Bounty Hunters. In order to have this currency, you have to make strict expense first. You have to buy custom computers, software, which makes today's conditions out of being acceptable. Even if you meet these requirements, producing 1 Bitcoin takes almost years. Dark net is not a place that is used only for commercial purposes. The e-commerce site called Silkroad and closed by the FBI was no different from sites like Amazon and eBay. Until Silkroad was shut down, the whole operation was carried out through this site, and the top executives of the site also had FBI agents. If we need to dig a bit into Bitcoin's history; In 2014, one of the most exciting events in the digital world was 'Bitcoin'. The digital currency Bitcoin, based on the more prosperous past, attracted the attention of the world as it moved an aa value upwards of $1000. With the popularity of BTC, investment trading has begun, but the process and usage area is based on deep web. Deep Web Layers Perspective of the normal web users? This world, where more than 95% is illegal, and some of which are pornographic (but in disgusting categories that can be entered by any VPN, which is not known to everyone, +18 sites), 'illumina and hidden formations, Nazi documents Even if you do not know English, especially those who do not speak English, you do not know which portals to enter with which directories, in short, what you are looking for, and for those who are unaware of what you are there for, deep web what? Probably like above.